The Last Heir
by Erica Evans
Summary: Taylor Swikeman may be in the same year and house as Harry Potter, but friends with him she is not. There is a reason she keeps herself unknown. Gryffindor already has one celebrity, there is no need for another. But in her 6th year, all that is about to
1. Chapter One

**The Last Heir**

By: Erica Evans

**Chapter One: **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. What is not familiar to you is what I created._

"Father, are you sure," the young woman said, clutching her newborn child close to her heart. Her father nodded grimly, his dark hair falling out of its plait.

"It must be done," he replied, and held out his hand. "This is for the protection of our house, and for the legacy that is Gryffindor. Chivalrous, brave, valiant, we must be strong for the days that are coming. No longer will we all work harmoniously under one roof for one has left, never to return. Though he can not see how he ways are flawed, for the rest the choice is clear. One day we will need to bring balance to the world again. One day the world will be torn as it is today, and one day the world will be reminded of the good we have done. You, child, are to pass that along, so that all after you will know what needs to be done."

"But on Godfrey's head?" the young woman asked.

"No," her father replied. "On yours." A soft blue mist came from the aplm of his hand, encircling her head before disappearing into her dark hair. "So that all below will feel a pain that only a true heir can bear. Some may roar, other a caw, and others a wail, but whoever the receiver will know it is almost their time. When the ache takes place within the sight, they will know that their time has come."

His daughter looked up at him and a tear slid down her face.

"Do not fear, child, for it is not in our realm to do so. You are the daughter of Gryffindor, and I promise that when the pain to too much for you to see, you will have strength still, and when your ears do roar, they will do so until you can accept the fact that I am gone, and you are now the last heir."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Taylor was very glad that term was starting in two weeks. For one, it would be great to be back at Hogwarts with her friends. Second, this year, her sixth year, would be much less stressful. And third, her twin sisters would be in separate houses, thus not allowing them to constantly argue.

Sighing, she glared at the ceiling. In the above bed room, her sisters were engaged in another quarrel. It had been non stop since the beginning of their summer break.

_Thank Merlin,_ Taylor thought for at least the thousandth time, _ that Michelle and Ashley are in two different houses, or Gryffindor tower would never have a peaceful night._

"Michelle Katherine and Ashley Suzanne!" Taylor's mother's voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs. "Stop that bickering this instant. You have five minutes to be ready to Floo to Diagon Alley or you WON'T be returning to Hogwarts this year!"

Taylor smiled. Not that she liked when her sister's arguing was enough to get them into trouble, nor did she enjoy that her mum had to yell at them at all. Taylor was simply glad that her mum had returned home safely. With the war going on, each day was touch and go, and since her mum was home, it meant that they were going to Diagon Alley.

"So this is where you have been hiding," Mum said, sticking her head into the sitting room. "Five minutes, Taylor. Be ready to Floo."

"Yes, Mum," Taylor replied. She knew her mother was still in her Auror mode, having just returned home from work. Taylor swung her legs off the couch and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Mum, is Paul coming?" Taylor asked. Her mum was pulling her dark hair back from her face having already changed out of her Auror robes.

Her mum glanced at her. "I am not your boyfriend's minder, Taylor."

"But you work with his mum," Taylor replied. "Did she mention if they got their books and stuff yet?"

"No, Paul's mother didn't mention anything," Mum replied. "You have three minutes, why don't you fire call over there and ask?"

Taylor nodded and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder. Kneeling beside the fire, she threw the powder into the flames and said "Twelve Wicket Lane, Paul Crowley." She stuck her head into the green flames and a shiver ran down her spine as she felt her head magically spinning in the flames.

"Crowley residence," a young voice said and Taylor opened her eyes. Before her was a blond haired boy, sitting at the table.

"Andrew, its Taylor," Taylor said, recognizing her boyfriend's second year brother. "Can you get Paul for me?"

"He just left for Diagon Alley," Andrew replied. "You just missed him. Literally. A second sooner and he probably would have kicked your head. Might have been rather funny actually."

Taylor smiled. "Thanks Andrew." She pulled her head out of the fire as her sisters came into the room, their identical faces glaring at each other.

"He just left," Taylor said to her mother.

"Then let's hurry along, shall we? Now, does everyone have their supply and book lists?"

"Yes, Mum," the three girls replied in unison.

"Your wands?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Your emergency portkeys?"

"Yes, Mum," Taylor chorused as she fingered her bracelet.

"Right, you can never be too careful. Now where is Peter?"

Taylor glanced around, realizing that her brother was missing.

"Peter Douglas Swikeman!" Taylor's mother yelled. Footsteps were heard running down the stairs and her brother came into view as he entered the kitchen.

"Next time when I say five minutes, I mean five minutes," Mum said to him. He gave a short nod and continued to look at the floor.

"Taylor, you first please," Mum instructed. After throwing her Floo powder into the fire, Taylor yelled, "Diagon Alley!" And stepped into the flames.

Keeping a one eyed watch on where she was (she hated traveling by Floo powder) she carefully stepped out when she saw the familiar grate of the Leaky Cauldron.

"_Scorgify_," she heard a male voice say, and turned to see her boyfriend's tall frame standing beside the grate. His seventeenth birthday had been at the end of term, and now that he was of age, he was able to the magic freely.

"Paul!" she cried and threw her arms around him. "How was your trip?"

Paul shrugged. "France is France; it doesn't seem to change from year to year. But Grandmum, she got crankier as each day went by. Two weeks was like an eternity."

"I agree," Taylor said as he bent down and kissed her swiftly on the lips.

"Oh!" Michelle cried as she came tumbling out of the fire place into Taylor's arms. Ashley, Peter and their mum all came moments later, with momentary pauses in between each, allowing them to straighten their robes and get the soot cleaned off them.

"Nice to see you, Paul," Mum said. "I take it your trip went well?"

"As expected, Mrs. Swikeman," Paul replied, and took Taylor's hand.

"Good," Mum replied.

They were all silent as they left the Leaky Cauldron. Once in Diagon Alley, Taylor saw familiar faces everywhere. She said hello to Neville Longbottom, one of her fellow Gryffindor sixth years. Two Hufflepuff sixth years, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, each smiled and waved as they came out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Taylor passed Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, who was a year below Hermione and herself. Hermione and Ginny each gave smiles as they were being hurried along by what looked like Ginny's mum. As they stepped into Gringotts, Taylor saw Ron Weasley and Harry Potter and who she assumed was Ron's father. Neither Ron nor Harry seemed to see her and passed by without a word or a glance. But Taylor was used to this. She had been in Gryffindor with Harry and Ron since they had all been sorted six years ago, but they barely knew she existed. Most of the Gryffindors barely knew she was in their house, much less in their year. Hermione, Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown and Claire Veca, her dorm mates, knew her name, which bed was hers and that was about it. Taylor kept her head down, her nose out of trouble, and her mouth shut. She did very well in her studies and was in the top ten for her year. She was one of the few Gryffindors that Professor Snape didn't terrorize and even though she was a superb flyer and a huge fan, she had never gone out for the house Quidditch team. No, it was best if Taylor didn't make herself known. Gryffindor had one celebrity, they didn't need another.

The trip down to the vaults was uneventful. Mum collected gold what was necessary and soon they were walking back towards the front doors of Gringotts.

As the huge doors opened onto the scene on Diagon Alley, the bright sunlight and warmth or the late August day had been replaced by that of smoke, screams and Death Eaters.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

"Emergency portkeys, now!" Mum cried, before running off into the battle torn street. Michelle, Ashley and Peter didn't hesitate to activate their portkeys, and once they were gone, Taylor and Paul exchanged a look before running after Taylor's mum.

Taylor dodged a curse, throwing up a shield to deflect another one. She kept close behind Paul as they made their way through the ruins that were Diagon Alley.

"_Stupefy!_" Taylor called and her Stunner shot out at a Death Eater who had stepped around the corner.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Paul cried at the back of a Death Eater as he was mid curse. Taylor caught the Death eater's fallen wand, snapped it over her knee before stunning the cloaked man.

"Thanks," a voice said and Taylor realized that the Death Eater had been about to curse non other than Harry Potter. His friends, Hermione, Ron and Ginny where all standing beside him, wands out firing various curses at attacking Death Eaters, their bags and packages laying scattered and forgotten on the ground.

"Not a problem," Paul replied.

"Duck," Hermione cried and the four of them dropped to the ground.

Taylor threw her hand out in front of them and a bright pink orb shot out of her hands and surrounded them. It was instantly silent, all except for muffled shouts and the soft hum of her shield.

"Nice shield," Hermione commented, looking up.

"We need to get out of here," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I doubt Taylor can hold that spell forever," Harry said. Taylor blinked at him, honestly surprised that he knew her name.

"I have a portkey on my wrist," Taylor replied. "If we can all touch it at once, we can get out of here."

"Excellent," Ron said and they quickly grabbed their fallen belonging and touched her bracelet. Taylor brought her shield down and squeezed the heart charm dangling from her bracelet, feeling the familiar tug behind her navel as they were pulled to safety. All six of them were gone before a spell could touch them.

They landed with a thud on Taylor's sitting room floor, inches from where she had sat less than an hour ago. Paul and Ron had ended up on the bottom of the six teenage body pile and groaned from the weight. Taylor picked herself up and helped Hermione to her feet as each of the others got to their feet as well.

"Where are we?" Harry asked immediately, looking around.

"You're at my house," Taylor replied. At that moment Michelle, Ashley and Peter all came running into the room.

"Where have you been?" Michelle asked.

"Where's Mum?" Peter asked.

"The attack on Diagon Alley is all over the Wizarding Wireless," Ashley said.

"Why are they all in our house?" Michelle asked, looking at their guests.

Taylor sighed, annoyed and a bit embarrassed at her siblings.

"Michelle, Ashley and Peter, meet Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, please meet my siblings, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and to be determined at the sorting." Taylor's sisters smiled and said hi, even though Michelle was in the same house with the four newcomers. "Girls and Pete, we all needed a way out of Diagon Alley and my portkey came in handy."

"As did your wandless shield," Ron said, sounding impressed. "Where did you learn that?"

Taylor blushed. "Well, last year when we had that awful Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Umbridge,-"

"Please, lets not say the name," Ginny groaned.

"True," Taylor agreed and continued. "Paul and I decided that we didn't want to fail our exams, so we practiced Defense on our own. And the wandless stuff is genetic."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Its not anything you could have controlled, Hermione. You see, it runs in my family and-"

"No, I mean for not including you and Paul in the D.A.!" Hermione exclaimed.

"The D.A.?" Paul asked.

"It's the underground Defense practice club we started last year," Harry explained. "We didn't want to fail our exams either and we wanted to prepare our selves for what was outside of school."

"Oh," Taylor replied. "I'd heard a rumor about that and thought that it was just that."

"But it didn't even occur to me to include either of you in it," Hermione repeated. "And you sleep in the same room as me! How could I have been that rude?"

"None of us thought about it," Harry said, turning to Hermione. "It's not just your fault."

"It's not that big of a deal," Taylor said. "Honestly, it's okay. I'm not exactly used to being included in things like that."

"You will be now," Harry said firmly. "Both you and Paul."

"And Claire Veca as well," Hermione said. "You all slipped my mind."

"Not a big deal," Paul said. "I was busy last year anyway, with Prefect duties and chess club, Transfiguration club and an Ancient Ruins study course. And this year will be worse, with N.E.W.T.'s and running the Prefect meetings and-"

"You're Head Boy?" Hermione asked and Paul nodded. Taylor beamed at her boyfriend. She already knew, of course, and could not have been prouder of him.

"We'll make D.A. work into your schedule," Harry said. "We owe you each that much for saving our lives."

"Really, it was nothing," Taylor repeated.

"It was amazing spell work," Ron said.

"Thanks," Taylor said, blushing again.

"You did a spell in Diagon Alley?" Ashely asked, her eyes growing wide. "You know you're not supposed to do magic out side of school, what with the Decree for Underage-"

"It doesn't count if it's an emergency," Taylor said to her sister, cutting her off.

"We should let someone know where we are," Ginny said.

"Oh, our Floo gets shut off when one of our emergency portkeys gets activated," Taylor explained. "And the house becomes unplottable, and about fifty more wards get activated, and all incoming mail is redirected. And on a normal basis, you can't Apparate or Disapparate in or out of the house. Mum is an Auror and a bit paranoid."

"Yeah, you could say that," Ron replied.

"But outgoing mail still works," Taylor suggested. "You can use my owl."

As Ginny sent a letter to her mum, Taylor led everyone into the kitchen.

"Is anyone hungry?" Taylor asked. "I could have Babbin fix us up something to eat."

"Babbin?" Harry asked.

Taylor nodded. "She's our house elf."

"You have a house elf?" Hermione asked and Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. Luckily, Taylor knew what was coming.

"Yes, and before you ask, she has always been free and paid. Her family has been working free of obligation for my family since… well, since around the time Hogwarts was founded, and they have always been free."

"You do realize that you just prevented her from giving information on her favorite cause," Harry said.

"Yeah, spew," Ron added.

"Its not _spew_, Ron," Hermione said. "It's S.P.E.W."

"And I paid up my galleon right away," Taylor said.

"Something to eat sounds like a good idea, actually," Ron said, and Taylor laughed to herself. She knew her house mate would never pass up a meal.

"Do you know how long it will take for someone from the Order to get here?" Harry asked.

Taylor shrugged. "Mum can reverse the magic that the emergency portkeys activated. She should be home soon."

"Unless she has to work for a while now," Michelle said.

"If that's the case, then the Floo will reactivate within twenty four hours," Taylor said.

"Which means that I should send an owl to my mother as well," Paul said as Ginny came back into the room.

"We might be here overnight?" Ron asked, and Taylor put on an expression of feint insult. "Not that it would be a bad thing, I just…"

Taylor laughed. "We have plenty of rooms, and showers and food. Besides, I doubt it will come to that. Mum should be back ay time now."

But Taylor's mother did not return. After they had filled themselves with Babbin's excellent cooking, Taylor began to worry a bit. The headache forming between her eyes and an odd fuzzy sound in her ears did not ease her fears.

She gave them all a grand tour of their house, which was not overly large, but it still boasted six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, and three floors. They all settled into the sitting room, and Paul took up Ron's chess challenge.

"Finally, someone else for him to play with," Harry said to Taylor as Ron and Paul began moving their pieces across the chess board in Taylor's sitting room. Each set was polite enough to their masters, but still argued a bit.

"So your brother is starting at Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Yes," Taylor replied.

"He seems sort of…" Hermione began, but stopped unable to find the correct word.

"Unpleasant?" Taylor supplied for her. Hermione looked at her, not sure to agree or not and Taylor laughed. "It's all right, Hermione. He is very unpleasant. I highly doubt he will get sorted into Gryffindor. He's not the type."

"And your sisters?"

"Michelle is a Gryffindor third year," Taylor replied. "And Ashley is a Hufflepuff third year."

"And they're twins, right?"

"Yeah, but they don't get along at all," Taylor said, glancing up at the ceiling again. Peter had sulked off to his room, and the girls had said something about finishing up summer homework before heading up the stairs.

"Your house is amazing," Ginny said as she came into the room and took a seat opposite Hermione. "And this room, it sort of reminds me of-"

"The Gryffindor common room?" Taylor asked.

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's it exactly, I could figure it out before, but this room defiantly had a strong resemblance to the common room."

Taylor shrugged. "This house has been in the family for ages, about as long as Bibben's family has worked for us. I'm sure it hasn't been updated since Hogwarts was founded."

Ginny had a shocked look on her face, and Hermione looked like something was dawning on her. Whatever it was she kept to herself and looked back at the game Paul and Ron were now completely engrossed in.

As the clock chimed quarter till midnight, Taylor became even more worried. Bibben came in and suggested that they all needed a hot bath and a good night's rest. The six teenagers agreed and followed as Bibben showed Hermione and Ginny to their room and Ron and Harry to theirs.

"Don't worry about your mum," Paul said putting his arms around her. "She can take care of herself."

"I know," she sighed into his chest.

"Besides, all the incoming communications are shut off," Paul explained. "She may be trying to let you know that she's had to work and you just aren't getting the message."

"But do you remember when my grandmum died before I went to Hogwarts?" Taylor asked. "Mum and I both had horrible sounds of lions roaring in our ears. This was before the news of Grandmum's death reached us."

"I remember," Paul stated.

"Well, I have this horrible headache between my eyes," Taylor said. "And my ears are killing me. It feels as though something is roaring right in my ear. I mean it makes sense, mum had said that as each heir dies, the others below feel a pain that only the heirs can tolerate."

"Taylor," I'm sure your mum is fine," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her square in the eyes, which was difficult for him as he was at least six inches taller than her. "It's just in your head. Get some sleep."

Taylor nodded and watched him walk back down the stairs to sleep on the couch. She had already informed him that it wouldn't be a good idea if her mum came home late at night and found them sharing a room, much less a bed. Boyfriend or not, her mother was still a bid old fashioned.

Taylor changed for bed and wrote a note to her mum, leaving it on the table for her to read when she came home. Taylor thought it was best not to be present when her mother found out that she had four unexpected house guests.

As she lay down to sleep, her head resting on her pillow she sighed and tried to ignore the steady roar in her ears, which was now a bit louder than it had been before.

"Godric Gryffindor," she whispered to the darkness. "Why must you cause this noise in my head? After a day like to day, I need some sleep. Please Godric, make it stop so I may rest." Slowly she drifted to sleep, the sound slowly lessening, allowing her to fall into a deep peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Soft morning sunlight cascaded into Taylor' bedroom, casting soft shadows into the corners. It wasn't bright, but the gentle beams of dawns first light. Quickly, the wave of light reached Taylor's eyes and she reluctantly opened them, blinking away her dreams.

"Good morning, Miss Taylor Miss," Bibben's voice came from beside the bed. Taylor yawned and stretched.

"Morning Bibben," Taylor replied sleepily, vague memories of her dream floating to her minds surface. _Attack on Diagon Alley, Harry Potter in her house… wow my head hurts._ "Has my mother left for work yet?"

"The Miss Katherine Mum has not yet returned from Diagon Alley," Bibben said. "And your guests are still asleep."

Taylor froze and stared at the house elf's sad expression, the noise in her ears growing louder.

"Mum's not back yet?" Taylor asked and got quickly out of bed. She threw on her dressing robe and pulled her dark brown hair back with a hair band.

"Bibben thought it would be best to wake you first, Miss Taylor Miss," Bibben said.

"Thank you, Bibben," Taylor replied shutting her eyes from the pain. _Mum's not back yet. Where is she? Has she been trying to contact us and can't get through?_ "Bibben have you got the redirected mail yet?"

Bibben nodded and handed her three envelopes. "They are all scanned and safe, Miss."

This one is my Underage Magic notice," Taylor muttered, reading through her letter excusing her from using magic in the event of an emergency. "This one is from Uncle James, something about how he thinks he's found actual leprechauns… sounds like those Healers at St. Mungo's need to up his potions." She read through the last letter, which was from Hogwarts, simply stating that traveling to Hogwarts this year would commence as normal, the Hogwarts Express, from platform nine and three quarters.

"There were no more?" Taylor asked.

Bibben shook her head. "The Morning Prophet is on the table, Miss. But there is no other letters."

Taylor felt her stomach clench and the roaring in her ears grew louder.

"Will you be wanting breakfast, Miss Taylor Miss?"

"I won't," Taylor replied. "But the other might. I do need something for my headache between my eyes and this horrible roaring in my ears."

"Miss has a roaring in her years?" Bibben asked. "And a pain in her sight?" Bibben's eyes grew wide.

"I know what you're thinking," Taylor said to the house elf. "Just don't say it. I'm not ready… not ready to believe it yet. I can't accept it."

Bibben nodded and left the room with a small _pop._

Taylor looked out the window. She knew what the sound in her ears and the pain between her eyes meant. _There's no way,_ Taylor thought. _Not now._

Taylor came into the kitchen and only Paul was in room, sitting at the table reading the Prophet. From the look on her face, he knew that she was upset, and from the unread note on the table, Paul had a good idea what had upset her.

He put his arms around her and held her for a few minutes. Wordlessly she took a seat and Paul got her a cup of tea, two sugars, equal cream. Taylor sighed, thankful he knew how to make her tea. It didn't surprise her though; they had known each other for so long it would have surprised her if he didn't know how she took her tea.

She and Paul had known each other for over ten years. Their mums worked together in the Auror Department at the Ministry for Magic, and as toddlers they have become instant friends in the Ministry Nursery care program.

He was a year ahead of her at Hogwarts, and his first year he had written her every day, telling her about all the great things to expect. And when she started the next year, Hogwarts was everything she had imagined. Paul knew who she was, and he didn't treat her any differently, and when she was sorted into Gryffindor, he wasn't surprised.

Paul had been her best friend for so long; it felt way too natural for him to slip into the role of her boyfriend. He had finally gotten the nerve kiss her after the Yule Ball in her fourth year, and a year and a half later, she could not see what took them so long to get there. Paul was her confidant, her shelter; he was her tutor and her protector. She had no doubt that they would marry once they were out of Hogwarts. Paul had plans to go to the Auror Academy while she was in her seventh year, and after she finished her studies at Hogwarts, Taylor had many different things she was considering.

"Morning," Hermione said coming into the kitchen. Taylor smiled and sipped at her tea. Harry and Ron came in moments later, followed by Ginny, all looking well rested.

"Any news from your mum yet?" Ginny asked, sitting opposite Taylor. Taylor shook her head and tried not to think about what her headache meant.

"Bibben has brought you a headache remedy," the house elf said, holding a vile containing a green liquid. "And some Dutch amaryllis petals to seep into your tea, to help your ears. The red lion flower should do just the trick.."

"Are you ill?" Hermione asked.

Taylor stirred the petals in her tea, watching as their red bled into her creamy tea, turning her drink's color a deep magenta.

"I just have a headache," Taylor replied. "Nothing this green stuff won't fix."

Hermione was still frowning, lost in thought.

"Something else wrong, Hermione?" Taylor asked.

"No, I don't think so," Hermione said, studying Taylor's face. Taylor knew her dorm mate was figuring things out in her head, but she wasn't about to tell her how close she was to the truth.

"Let's eat," Taylor said as Bibben floated platters of food to the table. The three boys did not need further instruction and filled their plates, and their mouths, quickly. Ginny took her time eating, as did Hermione. But Taylor couldn't help but notice that Hermione kept throwing her curious glances, and Taylor did her best to ignore them.

"Do we know when the Floo will be back up?" Ron asked.

Taylor sighed and pushed her food around her plate. "I don't know where Mum is. I can owl Professor Dumbledore; he might be able to help."

Hermione nodded and Harry looked skeptical, and Taylor decided that was what she was going to do. She excused herself from the kitchen and found her owl, Amarantha, dozing softy on her perch by the window in Taylor's room.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am writing to ask if you have any information on the whereabouts of my mother, Auror Katherine Swikeman. She was last seen, by me, in Diagon Alley during the attack that took place there yesterday. I know she was huge fan of your bird and an active member in the fan club surrounding him. If you have any information regarding this, please let me know. Due to the events of yesterday, our emergency portkeys were activated making it hard for someone to reach my home, though I'm sure you remember how to get here. Also, I have five other Hogwarts students staying here, and essentially they are trapped here until we have some answers about my mum. _

_Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your trip to France. I know Paul did… on some level._

_Taylor Swikeman_

Taylor sealed her letter, confident that no outside eyes would know what she was referring to, at least the important stuff. Making sure Amarantha had the letter clutched tightly in her talon, she kissed her head.

"To Dumbledore, Amarantha, with haste," Taylor said to the creamy owl and set her into flight. She watched as her owl grew smaller are the distance between them became greater.

With her eyes and ears still in pain, she headed down the stairs to rejoin the others at breakfast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later, Taylor's mum had not arrived, there had been no word from Dumbledore and Taylor was near tears from the pain in her head and ears and from the fear of her mother's fate. She watched as Harry played a game of chess with Ron, and Ginny was watching them, occasionally giving a tip to Harry. Hermione took another biscuit from the tray Bibben had brought in earlier and returned to her book.

Taylor chanced another glance at the clock on the wall and it read quarter till six.

_Fifteen more minutes and we can use the Floo,_ Taylor thought. She sighed and Paul continued running his hands through her hair. The green headache solution Bibben had given her had not helped. The leaves had helped the sound in her ears, but her head still felt like it was being split in two. At least Paul's hands were calming.

"Do you know what N.E.W.T. level classes you're going to take next year?" Hermione asked.

Taylor nodded. "Potions, Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Arithmacy."

"Same classes are Ron and I," Harry commented. "Except we have Care of Magical Creatures instead of Arithmancy."

"How did you do on your O.W.L.'s?" Hermione asked.

"I got eleven," Taylor replied. "I failed the Astronomy O.W.L., but after what happened, I'm not surprised. But I sat the Muggle Studies, Divination and the Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. even thought I didn't take the classes."

"Evelven is wonderful," Hermione said. "Congratulations!"

"Hermione got eleven also," Ron said snickering. "She just wanted to compare scores."

"I did not, Ron," Hermione replied. "I was just making conversation. Besides, you got eight, and that's something to be proud of."

"What did you get, Harry?" Taylor asked.

"Nine," Harry replied, taking out one of Ron's knights ("_It's about time you made a decent move, you scallywag!"_). "Though, I'm, not sure how. I can't believe I passed Divination or History of Magic."

"It looks like we'll all get into Snape's Potion's class," Hermione said. "That's a good thing."

"Forgive me Hermione," Ron said moving his bishop into checkmate. He looked up at his bushy haired friend and said, "I don't see how Snape's N.E.W.T. level Potion class can be a good thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry and Ginny snickered. Ron's bishop pulled off his cap and beat Harry's king about the head with it.

"Snape's N.E.W.T. level classes aren't all that bad," Paul said. "They're tough, but you learn some really cool potions. And there's not as much written homework."

"Taylor!" a voice cried from the kitchen and all six teen jumped. "Miss Swikeman!"

Bibben appeared in the doorway as they all scrambled to get up.

"Miss Taylor Miss, Professor Dumbledore has arrived by Floo," Bibben said and Professor Dumbledore came out of the kitchen followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Thank goodness you are all right," Professor McGonagall said.

"We're fine, Professor," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we were lucky Taylor was there," Harry said. "Or we might not be okay."

"From what I've been told, Miss Swikeman, you held a very impressive shield up for quite a few minutes," Professor Dumbledore said. "For now though, we will have to set what happened at Diagon Alley yesterday to the side, there are more pressing matters."

"Like my mum?" Taylor asked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "If I might ask, Taylor, how is your head?"

"It hurts between my eyes."

"And your ears? Has the noise stopped yet?"

Taylor glanced at Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all looking at her curiously. "Erm, no, Professor, it hasn't. The roaring is still there."

"Then you know what this means," Professor Dumbledore said and Taylor slowly nodded, tears filling her eyes. She turned and put her head into Paul's chest and began to sob as he put his arms around her. He led her back to the couch and sat her down.

"I'm sorry there was nothing more we could do," Professor Dumbledore said, stepping around the other students and knelt down beside Taylor. "She was able to stun twelve Death Eaters, who are all now in custody. We believe it was Bellatrix Lestrange whose spell your mother fell to."

"Bellatrix murdered my godfather too," Harry said quietly and Taylor looked up at him. She had forgotten for a moment that they were there in the room. The four of them were huddled together beside Professor McGonagall, looking a bit confused but over all sympathetic.

"I know this is hard, Taylor," Professor Dumbledore said and she looked back at him. "Professor McGonagall has come to take guardianship of you. But time is of the essence. You are aware of the prophecy Leopoldina Trelawney made regarding the return of the Hogwarts heirs to the school?" Taylor nodded and the elderly professor continued. "I need to know if you are ready to take your place, to accept this fate."

"I…I…" Taylor stammered. "I need time. I'm sorry, Professor, I can't make that decision right now. I… I just can't."

"Taylor," Paul said and took his hands into his. "You know there is no other. You've known this since you can remember. You can think about this all you want, but in the end there is no other answer."

"I can't accept that she's gone, Paul," Taylor replied. "It can't be."

"Then explain the headache and the sound in your ears," Paul continued.

Taylor nodded and looked down. "It's just like Gryffindor said."

"And it will only go away when you can accept your place."

Taylor looked at Paul and then to Professor Dumbledore. "She's really gone, isn't she?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Taylor sighed. "Then I can accept my place."

It was like someone had cast a very powerful Silencing Charm and doused her with the strongest headache solution ever, because instantly the horribly loud roaring in her ears was gone and the pain between her eyes vanished.

Taylor looked at Professor Dumbledore and he gave her a soft smile and a nod.

"It's gone," Taylor said. But what happened next, none of them were expecting.

The room suddenly went black and a very loud voice filled the air.

"_And now the Gryffindor shall that her place…"_

Gold and scarlet flakes of magic began to fall from nowhere, creating a sparkling tiara around the top of Taylor's head.

"… _and fulfill her place as the last heir."_


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

"Uh, what just happened?" Ron asked. No one had spoken for at least five minutes and everyone turned to look at Ron. "I mean, was that supposed to happen?"

Taylor sighed. It was probably time she came clean with her housemates. She locked eyes with Professor Dumbledore and he nodded.

"It would seem, Mr. Weasley, that you are not aware of Taylor's lineage," Professor Dumbledore said. "And that is not surprising, not many are. However, that story if for Taylor to tell when there is time, and now there is none. In light of the current situation, we need to get Taylor and her siblings out of here as soon as possible. There is a possible threat if her identity if found out and now that she has been orphaned that threat becomes greater."

Professor Dumbledore sent them all upstairs to pack their trunks for the next two weeks as well as the following school year. Taylor hurried her sisters and brother along, but did not mention the death that was changing all their lives.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting in the kitchen for the students as they walked into the room.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley will all be returning to headquarters, along with Miss Swikeman and her siblings," Professor Dumbledore said.

Paul opened his mouth to protest but Professor Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him.

"I know you wish to be by Taylor's side, Paul," Professor Dumbledore said. "And I have made arrangements with your mother. You need to Floo home first and pack your things before returning to Taylor's side."

Paul nodded and departed through the green flames.

"Now, if the eight of you would take a hold of this key ring, it will transport you to Headquarters."

Taylor took hold of the ring and felt a pull behind her navel and was pulled through space and distance, landing on a stone floor. As she stood up, she looked around and saw that she was in a kitchen in wherever Headquarters was.

"Where are we?" Taylor asked.

"Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," Harry replied. "This is the House of Black."

"Black?" Taylor asked. "Like Sirius Black?"

Harry nodded and a shadow of sadness passed across his face. "Long story."

"Oh Harry!" a woman's voice cried as she came running into the kitchen. Taylor recognized her as Ron and Ginny's mother; she was the same woman she had seen the day before in Diagon Alley. "And Ron, oh Ginny and Hermione!" She pulled the four teens into a massive hug. "When everything started to go wrong I pulled out my portkey, but you four were blown away from me as I activated it. Thank goodness you wrote us Ginny, or we'd have do idea where to start looking." She hugged her daughter again, closing her eyes.

"We're fine, Mum," Ginny said. "Taylor got us out okay."

At the mention of Taylor, Mrs. Weasley's eyes snapped to the dark haired girl in front of her and made for her, engulfing her in a bear like hug.

"I can't ever repay you for what you've done," Mrs. Weasley said. "I am so sorry for your loss and I want you to know that if there is anything you need, how large or small, you can come to me. Thank you for the bottom of my heart for saving them from those horrible madmen."

"Er, no problem," Taylor replied a little stunned by Mrs. Weasley's affection.

"Mum, let the girl breathe," Ron said and his mother slowly let Taylor go.

"Well, are you all hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Dinner should be ready in an hour, why don't you go get Taylor settled."

Taylor glanced at her twin sisters and brother, who were still in shock, and then to Professor Dumbledore.

"To answer your question, Taylor, no, they are not going to stay," Professor Dumbledore said. "It is clearly stated that their guardian is a living relative. I shall be escorting them to the Ministry where the relative is meeting us."

Taylor nodded; she knew his much was going to be true.

"Guardian?" Michelle asked.

"Professor Dumbledore will explain what's going on," Taylor said and gave each of them a hug before they disappeared with Professor Dumbledore.

Taylor looked at the confused and curious faces of her housemates and she sighed.

"I'll explain to what's going on after I take all this upstairs," Taylor said. "And after Paul gets here."

The two girls nodded and led her up the stairs, settling her into a room adjacent to Hermione and Ginny's. When Taylor returned to the kitchen Paul was coming out of the fire place. He gave her a hug before taking his own things up the stairs to a room.

The six teens sat down in a drawing room, but no one said anything. Everyone but Paul looked at her expectantly but when no one said anything, Harry spoke up.

"This was my godfather's house," Harry said. "He died at the end of last term and left me this house, among other things. He was killed by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Taylor looked up at Harry. "Was that what happened at the Ministry?"

"Yeah," he replied nodding. "I went there to protect Sirius and Sirius went there to protect me. Somehow I made it out alive and he didn't." She remembered Harry passing out in their History of Magic O.W.L., and then he and his friend disappeared.

"There were rumors everywhere," Taylor replied. "It was really frightening to not know what was going on."

"Yeah, well, I'm hoping to have a less eventful year," Harry replied and Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, I can tell you now that's not going happen," Taylor said. "Not after what happened today."

"What did happen today?" Hermione asked, her curiosity finally getting the best of her.

Taylor sighed and felt Paul squeeze her hand in support.

"A long time ago," Taylor began. "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw placed a charm on their next of kin. However this charm acts more like a curse. When a descendant of one of those founders died, all that remained in that linage heard a horrible noise. It went away after a few days, but if an heir died and there was a horrible noise in your ears and a pain behind your eyes that hurt too much for you to see, you knew your time as the last heir had come. Once you were able to accept that it was your time and place, the pain would go away.

"Leopoldina Trelawney made a prophecy right after Salazar Slytherin departed from the school. Her prophecy led Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to place these charms on their descendents," Taylor stopped talking because Hermione looked like she was going to burst if she couldn't ask a question. "Yes, Hermione?"

"What did the prophecy say?"

"Nothing that made sense at the time," Taylor replied. "The original wording has been lost over the past thousand years. But it basically said that when Slytherin's heir threatens the school and its students, the last heirs of the remaining three founders will serve as a protection to the school and to the one who will ultimately destroy the heir of Slytherin. The last heirs of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will all begin school twenty one months before the final protection is needed, and never before."

"And the three heirs?" Hermione asked. "Do you know who they are?"

"The Ravenclaw heir is Stephanie Fawcett; she's a sixth year Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff heir is Liam Summers, he's a seventh year Hufflepuff," Taylor replied. "And then the Gryffindor heir is me."

"You?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Me, Taylor Swikeman, sixth year Gryffindor," Taylor said. "I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor, on my mum's side."

"But how can you be the last heir if you have siblings?" Hermione asked.

"Michelle, Ashley and Peter are my step-siblings," Taylor replied. "I am the only child that my mother had. My dad died during the first war with Voldemort, and my mum remarried when I was six. My step father was widowed with three kids and together we made a little family."

"What happened to your step dad?" Ginny asked.

"He died," Taylor replied. "He was a good friend of my mum's at school and she seemed much happier after they got married. But he was an Auror also, and he died six years ago. Mum had adoptive custody over Michelle, Ashley and Peter, so they stayed with us."

"So let me get this straight," Ron said. "You and these two other students are descendents of three of the four founding wizards and witches, and twenty one months from September we're supposed to have a huge battle that needs your protection?"

"Basically," Taylor replied. "Stephanie Fawcett has been orphaned for at least six or seven years, she lives with her aunt and uncle from her dad's side. Her Ravenclaw comes from her mother. And Liam Summers' dad died a couple years ago. He's been emancipated for the past two years. I guess we were all waiting on my mum to go so that I would be the last Gryffindor heir, and the last heir of the three to become the last heir in their lineage. And in twenty one months time from the first of September, Hogwarts and the one who takes down Voldemort will need our protection."

"That would be me," Harry said and his friends looked at him, surprised.

"Harry, what?" Hermione asked.

"The prophecy that Voldemort was after in the Department of Mysteries," Harry replied. "I know what it said."

"But it was smashed," Hermione said.

"But Dumbledore was the one the prophecy was originally told to, and he told me what it said. The exact wording of the prophecy was _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…."_

No one moved. Hermione's face had gone white, Ron looked like he was about to throw up, and Ginny had tears in her eyes. Taylor, however, looked at Harry and smiled.

"I somehow knew it was you that would take him down," Taylor said. "If anyone can do it, Harry, its you. And now you know that you'll have Liam, Stephanie and I protecting the school and you."

"I guess you've already done that a bit," Harry replied. "Protecting me, I mean."

"But I don't know if that has to do with the prophecy or not," Taylor said. "I mean, I don't think I was the last Gryffindor heir yet, and I didn't know you would be the one to end Voldemort."

"But doesn't it bother you?" Harry asked. "I mean, having your life dictated by some prophecy?"

Taylor shrugged. "I've known it was coming since I could remember. But it's only a little bit of our lives, Harry. After your prophecy is fulfilled, and my prophecy is fulfilled, we will still have our lives."

"But I have to murder Voldemort," Harry spat. "How can I live with knowing I have to kill someone? I tried to use Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix at the Ministry after she killed Sirius. How does that make you feel? Any of you? Knowing that I tried an Unforgivable?"

"It's actually comforting," Ginny replied. "I mean, you tried, but you didn't do it. You couldn't. There wasn't enough hatred or evilness in you to be able to do the spell."

"But I tried."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said. "It doesn't matter to us that you tried, and even if you had succeeded, it wouldn't have mattered. We know what's in your heart, and I'm not surprised you weren't able to do the spell. You're not evil, you're not dark. You don't have that kind of magic in you. The sorting hat put you into Gryffindor remember?"

"It tried to put me into Slytherin," Harry replied.

"But it put you into Gryffindor," Hermione repeated.

"Besides, mate," Ron said. "You won't be murdering Voldemort. Murder is a word used when its innocent people dying for no reason. _Voldemort_ murders. You'll be… saving… us all. If you can stop Voldemort from murdering, then it's not a bad thing that you have to destroy him. You aren't like him, Harry."

"So, you mean it doesn't bother you, any of you of what I have to do?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you're stuck with us," Ginny replied. "We wouldn't let you go to the Ministry alone; we won't let you do any of this alone."

"Don't ever think that you are alone, Harry," Taylor said. "You know you have my protection, as well as Liam's and Stephanie's. And I know this goes for all three of us when I say that even if there was no prophecy tying us to you, we would still be behind you."

"Thank you," Harry said. "Though, I don't really know the other two heirs, I appreciate it."

"Well, I think they are going to come and stay with us here," Taylor replied. "It's another precautionary move. All three heirs need to be together to protect Voldemort's adversary. Sorry, Harry, but you'll soon have three fulltime body guards, now that the prophecy seems to be set into motion. I'm sure you'll have all your classes with at least one of us."

"What about Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure about Quidditch," Taylor replied.

"Can you fly?" Ron asked. "I mean, I've heard that Godric Gryffindor was an excellent flyer."

"I can fly," Taylor replied.

"Then you should try out for the team," Ron said. "We need to fill three Chaser spots this year, and as I'm sure that Ginny will clench one of those, that leaves two spots unfilled."

"I've never thought about trying out for the Quidditch team," Taylor replied.

"But Taylor," Paul said and she turned to look at him. "Now you know that you're the last heir. Before you didn't and you didn't want to take any chances making yourself known."

"Yeah, but Paul, there's still a chance that it could leak out who I am," Taylor replied. "I mean, my family lineage has been kept secret for hundreds of years before now. I don't know if I want to risk that secrecy."

"Taylor," Harry said and she turned her gaze on him. "I learned something from my godfather before he died. He was cooped up here in this house but he always tried to keep a positive look on things. I learned that if you don't have a life to live for then you don't have a reason to fight. You said yourself we'd have lives after Voldemort and after the prophecies, so why deny yourself something you love? If you like to fly, and you're good at it, then I don't see a reason why you shouldn't try out."

"Let me think about it," Taylor replied. "I still have to get used to the fact that I am the last Gryffindor heir, that you lot know about it and that this is all really happening. Before it was just one of those things that was _going_ to happen, and Paul has been the only one I've ever told until now. So give me some time, okay?"

Ron and Harry nodded but Hermione looked like she had more questions.

"Is there something else, Hermione?" Taylor asked.

"I know you've given us so much already," Hermione said. "But I honestly can't help it."

Taylor laughed at her dorm mate's endless quest for answers. "Ask away, Hermione."

"Earlier, Professor Dumbledore said that Professor McGonagall was to be your guardian?"

"She is my father's great aunt," Taylor replied. "And now the only living relative I have."

"And Dumbledore seemed to know you, Paul," Hermione said. "I mean, I'm used to Harry being on a more personal level with the headmaster, but I've never seen him be as personable with another student."

"That is because he is my great great uncle," Paul replied. "His sister was my great great grandmother. I just got back from visiting her actually."

"We might slip up," Taylor said. "Generally around other students and definitely at school we call them Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. But Paul and I have known them all our lives, so to me Professor McGonagall is just Aunt Minnie, and to Paul, Professor Dumbledore is just Uncle Albus."

"I had no idea you two were related to them," Hermione said and Paul laughed.

"Then we've done a pretty good job at hiding it all these years," Paul replied.

"I had no idea," Harry said.

"Me neither. Ginny replied.

"Well, let's just put that in the stack of stuff to not go telling everyone about," Paul said. "I don't want to think that we get special favors or anything. Especially with my appointment of Head Boy, I'd like to keep my connections with the headmaster out the public knowledge."

"We would never say anything," Hermione said and Harry, Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.

From somewhere below they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice calling for dinner. Taylor looked at her watch, not realizing that they had been talking for over an hour. As the other teens filed out of the room, Taylor and Paul stayed behind.

"Make me feel better, Paul," Taylor said and his put his arms around her.

"Hows this?" he asked.

"You know what I mean," Taylor said. "Make this dull pain go away."

"All right, all right," Paul said and put his hand over her heart and closed his eyes.

And as Paul performed his magic, the knot of pain that had developed since learning of her mother's death slowly began to fade away.


End file.
